Another Trick
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Gabriel is alive, hello..Trickster! And its here, the day, end of times, the big fight, battle of all battles, clash of the centuries, whatever you call it, its here. With Michael and Lucifer duking it out in Stull Cemetery and the Winchesters plus Bobby taking cover, Gabriel has one more trick up his sleeve. In the form of a two cute, small, three year old toddlers who need a nap


**Something that came to me whilst surfing Spotify and at work! Hope you like it!**

Wait he had said. Stall he had said.

Dean was starting to wonder why they even listened to Gabriel anymore. The dang archangel had shown up right before his brothers had torn them all apart and had zapped them some feet away, to the other side of the Impala as if that would protect them from the two archangels fury.

However, Michael and Lucifer seemed to be too caught up in one another to notice the two human hunters and Bobby Singer who had been magically transported out of the line of sight and behind Dean Winchesters car. Not that it mattered anymore, nobody save the angels could understand what was being shouted as whatever the eldest two in existence seemed to be shouting it in enochian.

Dean was about to turn to Sam, to tell him to make a new plan seeing as Gabriel had bluffed in his, when said archangel appeared in front of them all, looking awfully smug about it too. He waggled his eye brows as he knelt down in front of the gathered group of hunters. It was when he was on thier level that the hunters were able to see what it was that Gabriel had brought with him.

Three little kids, possibly no older the three years old.

Two stood next to the archangel, clutching at his shirt sleeve as they made faces at the sounds of the fighting going on behind them, angry 'I'm about to throw a temper tantrum that has the ability to destroy planets' angry.

"Meet my plan"

Sam's mouth opened, then shut, then opened again. This was Gabriel's plan? Dean resisted the urge to smack his little brother over the head and say 'I told you so', it was becoming increasingly hard. Gabriel nodded happily, turned away from the two hunters as he sat the third child down on the ground and with a wave of his hand a couple of small toys formed in front of him to keep the boy preoccupied. Once he was sure that the boy wouldn't move he turned his attention back to the blonde and dark haired children.

"You plan is kids?"

"Not just any kids, Sammy!"

Gabriel gently pulled the small kids flanking him around to his front as he introduced them.

He gestured to the blonde one first, the one with the blonde curls and silver gold eyes. Eyes which portrayed that of a child in dire need of their afternoon nap. Or one who was up passed bed time. He ignored the Winchesters, his silver eyes locked onto one of the beings on the other side of the Impala, which one, Dean didn't know as he wasn't about to turn around and see who.

"This is Raziel, Dad's little Keeper of Secrets. He's 3 years old, in human years anyway, it transfers to angel years to be about 3 million (give or take a few thousand) but thats besides the point," Gabriel smiled warmly (something that the Hunters weren't used to seeing) at the blonde boy his eyes sad at the look of longing he held for his brother, "He was one of the last ones created before Earth."

"And he's important to this how?"

Dean couldn't help himself, Bobby glared at the man he saw as his son, but never reprimanded him for his bluntness. To be frank, the elder hunter wanted to know that as well. Gabriel nodded in understanding.

"Raziel is Michael's charge"

"WHAT!"

Eyes shot to Dean once more, Gabriel glared at him for frightening the kids with his out burst.

"Michael is his caregiver, adopted father, how ever you want to put it, Big Brother has raised little Raziel since the day the kid bonded with him in the nursery. If my brother has one weak spot, its Razzie."

Sam gestured to the other boy, "And what, are you going to tell us that he is Lucifer's charge?"

Gabriel smiled at them all, a smug smile, his trickster smile.

"Got it in one big guy. This is Samael, the Venom of God. Same age as Raziel. If anyone can get Lucifer to change his mind and his ways its this little tyke."

"And him?"

Dean pointed to the boy, no longer playing with the toys that Gabriel had zapped up for him, in favor of curling up with the tricksters green jacket and deciding to take a nap right then and there.

"Oh him, that's Castiel-"

"No it isnt! No way!"

Gabriel glared harshly at the elder Winchester when the slumbering boy stirred, releasing his hold on one of the others, Samael, as he reached down to run his hands through the kids short black locks.

"Shut your mouth. Its way past nap time! He needs his sleep, as do these two, and let me tell you the longer they miss nap time the crankier their going to get. And when an archangel is cranky, especially a baby archangel, its not pretty!"

"How do you have them?"

"Found them wandering around a fun fair, kept them ever sense"

Thunder crashed, the adults winced and the little kids began to cry. Gabriel took that as his cue to begin his plan. Standing back up, his grace snapping creating another beat of thunder to ensure that the little tykes would be good and crying, he took one of the hands of the two by his side, crying their baby angel hearts out, and winked at the assorted hunters.

"And this my good men, is how you stop a war between Satan and the Prince of Heaven"

With that being said, Gabriel made one more beat of thunder, as he turned with the children in hand and walked with them around to the other side of the car. Sam and Dean slowly stood up a little bit to peak over the side and see what was going to happen, Bobby didn't move until he heard that the screaming from Michael and Lucifer had stopped.

As soon as Gabriel made it around the impala, the sounds of the two crying baby archangel's rang out. Not only were they cranky for missing nap time, but they were both frightened by the lightening and thunder. They didn't like the bright lights or the loud sounds. With the crying reaching the two eldest's ears, their fighting stopped as they turned around to face the source.

And Dean was surprised when their eyes widened.

Gabriel cleared his throat, with his two baby brothers by his side, he was suddenly not as afraid to stand up to his big brothers. It was time to set them apart.

"Look who we have here! Do you want either of them to remember you forever for being the one who killed their guardian? Don't tell me that you can't hear their pain, their sorrow. You can have them back if you end this, if we can stop fighting and be a family again"

Nobody said anything for a long moment, until, much to Dean's surprise, both elder archangels rushed forward. He watched as Michael picked up the small blonde, wrapping him in a blanket he would swear the archangel hadn't had only moments ago. As he held him close and rocked him back and forth, whispering away the tears and sobs. Raziel on his part, grasped the front of Michael's shirt and buried his face into the elder's chest, small shoulders heaving. Michael slowly turned in a circle, rocking the baby gently back and forth, until the sobs faded. Until Raziel removed his face from his brother's chest and simply turned his head to lay it upon his brother's strong chest, hiccups fading into light breathing.

Sam looked on as Lucifer dropped his sword in favor of scooping the black haired boy into a large embrace. As he cradled the small boy to his chest, rocking him back and forth, wiping away the tears as soon as the appeared. Samael clutched at Lucifer's hands, shirt, anything, as hard as he could. His face buried itself into the blonde mans chest, sobbing harsh sobs. Lucifer rained kisses to the baby's head, whispering sweet enochian lullabies and nothings to him as he continuously rocked him. Eventually little Samael's harsh sobs calmed into small hiccups, until his breathing eventually evened out and he was fast asleep much like his blonde counterpart.

Gabriel smiled at his family, his brothers, those two had always been his older brothers single weakness, and their strength. Slightly snapping his fingers, the boy, Castiel, disappeared from in front of Dean (much to said hunters shock) and into Gabriel's arms. The messenger hushed any stirs and mutters from the boy and cradled the back of the small head as it rested against his chest, under his chin.

Michael and Lucifer looked up at each other, the happiest they had ever looked in front of the group of hunters. Michael muttered something so softly that none of them caught it, but the other angels did. As Lucifer's eyes brightened and Gabriel smiled. With a nod of his head, Michael was gone, no doubt back up to Heaven, and in a second, Lucifer was gone, no doubt following after his brother.

Gabriel stayed behind a moment longer, until the hunters got up to meet him in the field. The messenger looked over at them and smiled, not smirked, not trickster smiled, but _smiled._

"That is my plan," he rocked the boy in his arms gently, "That, my good gents, is how you save the world"

And his was gone.

 **Sooo? What did you think? I figured since I already did baby Samael and Baby Cas that I might as well do baby Raziel! I might do a baby Samandriel, but I'm not sure, should I?**


End file.
